I Love You
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: "I'll say it to you over and over again until you can't take it anymore you'll say you love me too!" WARNINGS: Mentions of blood but nothing explicit. Possible OOC. TT n TT SebastianxGrell


_I just have to make this or else I won't be able to sleep~ TT 3TT Damn you recent kuro fic that made me very very sad I dun even know why I read that damn fic damn you stupid cruel fic you bastard sad fic. /sobs_

_I really need to sleep now~ while still sobbing..._

**_EDITED: _**_I am finally able to edit the errors and typos on this chapter~ Sorry 'bout that for those who have read it. OTL **Please tell me anymore errors that you'll see, so I can edit them...**I'm not good at proof-reading and English is not my language either. Also, my brain was already sleeping while I was typing this and my sight is blurred by my sobbing. Damn that fic dammit~ TT n TT_

_I hope this make you cry either~ /rolls in bitterness_

_____*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_"Where's Ciel?" Sebastian growled at the other demon in front of him, who have boldly kidnapped his young master, sitting comfortably in his so called throne._

_"Oh you will find him. But I'd like to trade with you." The other said, smirking._

_The butler scoffed. "You want me to trade for something that is already mine?"_

_"Apparently, what you claim as yours is not yours at the moment. So how about it?"_

_The butler consider this for a moment, "What do you want?"_

_"I want a reaper." The other said casually._

_"A reaper?" Sebastian's brows narrowed._

_"Yes, the brat for a reaper. Fair enough?"_

_"You want me to get you an immortal being in exchange of a human soul?" Sebastian laughed. "You must be kidding me."_

_"But it's not just a human soul is it? It is your food isn't it? And you're already starving as it is." The demon said, smirking cruelly to him. "Bring me a reaper or I'll consume the child's soul instead."_

_"Not if I tear you to pieces first." Sebastian snarled, ready to attack the other man._

_The other demon shook his head, still smirking. He knows he has the upper hand. "Hurt me and the child dies dear Sebas-chan~"_

_The butler stopped dead in his tracks, frozen at the way the other had said his name. It was how Grell...he frowned at the realization. Did this demon actually believe that he will use that idiotic redhead to trade for his young master? What did that idiotic red reaper do this time?_

_"Do you finally understand now Sebastian? You see, I heard that a certain grim reaper was unnaturally fond of a certain demon lurking in the area of London..."_

_Sebastian huffed. "You've come here for some rumors? How revolting."_

_"You don't wake up everyday with a shinigami, our natural enemy, falling in love with the likes of us now don't we? Well, fortunately for me I immediately found him. He was easy to recognize, the only beautiful color that's gracing the boring area of London. Red. The color of blood." He stood up from his seat, dramatically saying the last words like a poetry._

_"It's true, I only search for him to confirm my ever curious mind, I didn't really expect myself into wanting him you know." The man then laughed. "But you see, I didn't expect him to reject me either. He did treat me differently other than those other reapers who attacks every demon they saw without even blinking. But it only made me want to own him more. A reaper as a slave? Isn't it sound very alluring?" _

_The man's expression then change into something like disgust. "But he said his heart was already for someone else's. And guess who the other bastard is? The one he loves~"_

_Sebastian flinched. That redheaded idiot and that big mouth of his. _

_'He was better off without them functioning.' He thought to himself._

_The demon butler does not understand the need to flaunt the reaper's undying love for him every time seeing that it was only one-sided on the redhead's part._

_"Do we have our deal now then?"_

_The butler gave him a last glare before nodding. This is all that red reaper's fault, he would have to pay for it._

_. . . ~*SC*~ . . ._

Grell stared blankly at the twilight sky through a small window inside his cage. The cold incessant rain brought by the wind outside melting away what remained to his once passionate red fiery self. He stilled himself, unmoving. The twilight is so red, a very beautiful red. It makes his tears want to fall. But he will not cry. Not anymore. Not again. Not after all this...

_'Please melt away your image inside of me...' _

Your voice becomes fainter and fainter, the redness of the sky engulfing the last bit of its echoes.

I'm sure it will simply go on, melting you away.

This red sky simply turning into a dark night...

_"Sebas-chan~! Oh darling how I miss you so~!" The redhead bounced up and down at the sight of his handsome demon._

_The butler, however, is not happy about it. But he needs him for something, he will have to endure the red ball of annoyance before snapping at him._

_"Grell, you came at the right time." Sebastian said softly, smiling at the redhead in front of him._

_Grell's eyes widened, surprise at the butler's gentleness with him. Sebastian is NEVER gentle with him._

_"How about you and I have a date once in a while?"_

_"W-what...?" Grell breathed out, not believing every bit of what's happening._

_"I actually feel bad on treating you badly, you know it's only under my master's orders."_

_Grell perked up. So it was all because of the brat's orders? Grell beamed in happiness, unable to control his joy, he run and gave Sebastian the hug he have always manage to avoid, but not this time. "Ohh~ i'm so happy! You don't know how happy I am right now Sebby~ I love you so much!"_

_The butler wrinkle his nose at the words. Love? Please._

_"How about we had our first date in this place? I just found it recently, and immediately fall in love at the scenery. I thought, you'll be the first that I show it too." Sebastian managed to say, with his smile still in place. He handed Grell a piece of paper indicating where to go._

_Grell took it immediately, still beaming with happiness. He then look up at the demon butler, "I love you Sebby~"_

_The butler only nodded, trying to ignore those meaningless words. "I will wait for you there then?"_

_The redhead nodded eagerly, hugging his Sebas-chan once more. He can't believe all this was really happening, but now that it is actually happening before him, he might as well take advantage of it. He might be just dreaming, or this was all a funny joke. _

_"I love you~" He mutters once again._

_The butler sighed. "Stop saying that."_

_Grell pulled away and gasped dramatically at the butler's command, his lower lip poking out in an adorable pout. "Never! I will say it to you over and over again until you can't take it anymore you'll say you love me too~!"_

I've experience many pains before and yet, this still hurts.

Time came by fast, I grew up and before I knew it, I was able to tell more elaborate lies.

But even so...

Those I said to you wasn't a lie...

I would never lie to you,

Never...

Because, I did love you.

_"I have what you wanted, give me back my master."_

_The redhead gasped. Seeing the other demon, he look back at Sebastian. "W-what is the meaning of this?"_

_The butler sighed in annoyance. "This meant what it meant. I'm trading you for my master's freedom."_

_"W-what...?" Was all Grell could say. He knew everything was only a funny joke. Somehow he knew something like this would happen but... "W-why...Sebastian...?" He choked at his words, tears threatening to fall from his reaper's eyes._

_"I was sure the reason is obvious, Grell. Besides, this is all your fault. You pissed that demon off and endangered my master's life just because you can't keep your mouth shut about your undying love for me." Sebastian snarled angrily at him._

_The other man smile at the sight of his new found toy. In just a flick of his hand, a cage emerged from thin air and Ciel was freed._

_"I wish you learn how to shut your mouth next time, Grell." The demon butler said lastly._

_"I do love you still though, Sebastian...and I'm sorry. This will be the last time." Grell said sadly to the demon butler, not taking his glassy eyes in front, feared for the pain that will sure come to him as soon as he was alone with the other demon in the room._

_Sebastian disregarded him, took his master and walks away, not even turning to give the redhead one last glance._

_Grell's eyes shook sadly, but hardened as he turn his eyes back to the other one left in front of him. __"W-what do you want?" He said, trying to sound tough, but failed miserably as he was breaking down inside, painfully fast._

_"You know what I want." The demon smirked._

Blood... Red... Lots of it... It was... Beautiful.

Painful. Like the color of the sky... Red.

A beautiful shade of red. Is the sky crying for me as well?

I let out a small smile.

Too much red, the twilight sky is...as if it could fall down in drops on my faintly soaked fingertips.

Taking away your image inside my mind...

_Sebastian gasped at the sight in front of him. He had been required to get the reaper back after a week by his master because the other reapers had started looking for the redhead. He had thought that the red reaper would be able to escape and take care of himself. _

_Just like the other times that..._

_He left him._

_What did he let himself do...? __It was too far...He had taken it too far this time. _

_He wanted him to learn a lesson...punish him for his..._

_Punish? _

_All the redhead ever did was to love him. __And he returned it with punishment in this cruel way._

_The redhead never deserves anything such as this..._

_He never..._

_"Why? Did you actually believe that he can run away from me? Unfortunately, the poor guy's scythe was not with him. Seems like he trusted you more than you let on." The other laughed._

_Sebastian looked back at the once full of life reaper that he knew. His eyes that were full of adoration for him is covered with a black piece of cloth but other than that there was nothing else covering his bruised lifeless body. Both his wrists and ankles are chained. A large metal collar with chains covering his pale neck. _

_The redhead was even more paler._

_He was bathed in his own red blood._

_"Grell." He called, but the redhead did not even stir._

_"GRELL." He repeated, louder this time. But still, nothing._

_The other laughed again. His voice piercing the dark night sky. "Don't tire yourself butler. He will never respond back to you."_

_Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" He snarled at the lowly demon in front of him._

_"Well, he got so noisy, screaming your name every time and how much he loves you, his darling Sebas-chan~ So I slit his throat. It was funny, you should have seen the hurt and pain in his beautiful broken eyes. Specially when I kept reminding him how you so nonchalantly throw him like a piece of trash to me."_

_The butler flinched at the thought._

_That must have been...painful._

_He couldn't believe it._

_This vermin in front of him took away the redhead's voice..._

_Now how can he say those words to him again...?_

_I want to hear him say it to me again..._

_That he loves me._

_Over and over again..._

_The man let out another cruel laughter. "Poor thing, he loved the wrong person. It was such a waste don't you think Sebastian? He loved you too much. You should have been the one breaking him painfully, but I thank you for giving me the honor to do so."_

_Sebastian's eyes widened, it was the last straw. His eyes glowed in the darkness, turning into slits. He should have done this the first time. _

_Grell did love him..._

_Can he still love him now? After all this..._

_He doesn't deserve it._

_Deafening silence..._

_The man's lifeless body slumped down the hard cold ground._

In the corner of this same red sky, I used to look at in the past, someone was smiling.

I like how that smile looked...

It was calming. Taking away all this pain...

My body was floating...someone lifting me?

Darkness was suddenly turned into light...Blood red orbs staring back at me. The eyes that I've come to love. And decided to forget...

I stare back at him in surprise.

_'What are you doing here?'_

My whole body is so overrun with the scars you left me with that I can't go on anymore.

Please just go away and erase yourself from my mind...

That's what I wished for and yet, how come you're still holding me so tightly?

"Grell..." He called, his fingers gently brushing into my blood covered skin.

I refused to show any emotions.

It's too much...seeing your face once again,

_'Why are you still here?'_

Please leave...

Please...

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, burying his face onto my now dirtied hair.

"Grell...I love you..."

My eyes widened. What is he...talking about?

"I-I do love you Grell...I'm very sorry..." He cried softly into my ears.

I clenched my fist into his shirt, trying to pull away. But I had no more strength to fight. I already lose all hope. I've already given up, why are you still here?

Leave me... Please...

I don't want...another funny joke.

"No...Please don't pull away. I love you, and I will say it to you over and over again until you can't take it anymore you'll say you love me too..." Smiling sadly, tightening his hold on me, he repeated over and over again,

"I love you Grell Sutcliff..."

My tears pour out from the cracks between the pieces of the red sky's clouds...

I held on tightly as your vision slowly blurs in my sight.

_'I love you too Sebastian...'_

_____*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_____There. And I actually teared up. Damn...that's what happens when you listen to Miku Hatsune's "GLOW" while doing this fic dammit. Sadie comfort me! Damn you~ TT n TT_

_____**Please leave a review everyone~** That'll also comforts me~ Q nQ  
_

_____Also, this is inspired by my other fic too entitled, "Hear My Voice", it's a Mute!Grell story as well~ Please check it out too if you have the time~! Q 3Q_


End file.
